Chained To You
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: It's finally 7th year and Ron's wand breaks...again. What happens when a spell rebounds in Transfiguration...and Ron ends up accidently handcuffing Harry and Draco together? >D (Yes, I AM horrible.) [HP/DM]
1. The Result

Chained To You

By: Neko-chan

  
  


DISCLAIMER: ::BEGIN:: Neko-chan does not own Harry Potter, though she DOES wish that she owned Harry, Draco, Lupin, and Black. And Oliver Wood... of course. She also doesn't own Savage Garden, though she would like owning Darren Hayes. D She is writing this for enjoyment only. If anyone decided to sue, all they would get is lint (not even _collector's edition pocket lint_!!!). Anyone who decides to kidnap Neko-chan to (hopefully) get her to stop writing this monstrosity would most likely put her back after an hour or two--after all, that's the largest amount of time ANYONE has managed to be around her and still maintain their sanity. ::END::

A/N: You know the saying that too much candy can rot your teeth? Well... Too many Pixy Stix can rot your brain. This story is proof of that. =^_^=

WARNING: Draco and Harry! Draco and Harry! Yes, that does mean SLASH.

  
  
  
  


Chapter One

~The Result~

  
  


Seventh year Ron Weasley was horrified. Well, to say that he was horrified was an understatement. To say that he was shocked, terrified, and ready to either run like hell for fear of losing his life (which would have been a very good survival tactic) or keel over in a faint (and thus play dead) would be closer to the truth than just saying that he was _horrified_. Saying that he was horrified was like saying that Harry adored his best friend right now. Which wasn't technically... true. Ron was more than horrified and Harry did NOT adore his best friend.

To say that Harry looked ready to kill would be true.

To say that Ron looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die of shame was true.

To say that Draco Malfoy was screaming his head off (_obviously_ angry, of course) would also be true.

"WEASLEY! How in the BLOODY HELL could you have DONE THIS?!" Draco roared, his voice echoing off of the stone walls in the Transfiguration classroom. Harry looked ready to roar, too--but Draco was saying all that needed to be said. "UNDO THIS RIGHT NOW!" To emphasize the 'this,' he shook his magically handcuffed wrist at Ron. A wrist that was handcuffed to... Harry Potter, of course.

Ronald Weasley looked at the two handcuffed boys, looked down at his once-again broken wand, looked at the two boys one more time...and promptly fainted. 

  
  
  
  


A/N: LOL! Yes, this was just a teaser. A teaser this be. So review and tell me what you thiii~iiink! *hugs* (And yes--longer chapter next time around.)


	2. The Conclusion

Chained To You

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: ^_^ *happily munches on Pixy Stix and waves to her wonderfuls, wonderfuls reviewers*

WARNING: Slash! Draco and Harry! Draco and Harry! =^____^=

DISCLAIMER: *offers Pixy Stix, Krispy Kremes, and Pocky to JKR and random lawyers and heads of corporations* Bribe? Yes yes? =^_^=

  
  
  
  


Chapter Two

~The Conclusion~

Draco paused in mid-bellow and blinked, looking down at the unconscious red-head. He continued to stare, blink, and finally muttered: "Well... damn." Harry chose not to add anything to that because the blonde had managed to sufficiently sum up everything he had wanted to say. Besides, Ron was knocked out. What was the point of screaming at his senseless best friend if said best friend wasn't even aware that he was being yelled at?

"Are your hysterics quite over now?" Hermione asked with an arched eyebrow as she made her way closer to the chained-together duo. Harry's eyebrow quirked up in reply--but still thought that silence was the best response. Also: He was wary of what would pop out of his mouth if he so deigned to open it. People--Muggles and wizards alike--had certainly been killed by less.

"I was NOT having hysterics," Draco sneered. "I was merely berating the stupid git. After all, I thought that even WEASLEY had enough sense not to use a broken wand in Transfiguration. Or use it at all, for that matter." The blonde sighed and glowered a bit.

The temptation was too great and Harry succumbed to it. "I wouldn't make that face, if I were you, Malfoy. After all--what would happen if your face froze like that? People would begin to mistake you for either Crabbe and Goyle's cousin." He couldn't keep the mischievous smirk off of his face--but he _did_ manage to meet Draco, stare for stare.

"Shut up, Potter."

Harry's grin widened.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry could hear an almost indistinct mutter of "Men!" come from her. Still grumbling under her breath, she stepped over the still form of Ron (who was, of course, still unconscious) and made her way to Harry and Draco's side. "Now, let's see what I can do about this spell..."

As his other best friend began to work on the spell, Harry's gaze drifted until it was caught by Professor McGonagall's. 'Strange...' he thought to himself. 'She's been here all this time, and yet she never once came to see what Malfoy was screaming so loudly. In fact--she STILL hasn't come over to check up on what's been happening. ... Why?'

But the Professor just continued to stare back, her face expressionless, and her eyes empty. It would have sent goose bumps racing up and down most people's arms... With Harry, though, it only raised his suspicions. Was something going on that he didn't know about? And if so--what?

"Huh. This is strange. Harry, what spell was Ron in the middle of doing when he handcuffed the two of you together?" the girl asked as she frowned down at the handcuffs. Something seemed a little bit... off... about the pair of handcuffs. The thing was, she couldn't tell what that 'something' was.

Harry answered her while Draco continued to pout--err, glare furiously. "Ron was doing the new bonding spell that the Professor had taught us yesterday. Everything seemed fine enough; I mean, the wand wasn't backfiring or anything like it usually does."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I don't know how to undo it. And I don't think anyone else will, either. The spell will either wear off in time... or it won't. Until then, the two of you are stuck together. Besides... You should be extremely grateful that the two of you aren't stuck together."

"LIKE HELL WE AREN'T!!!" once again roared our favorite Slytherin.

The busy-haired girl sent the boy a scathing look. "I meant _literally_, you dolt. If the spell had backfired and turned into a replica of the actual spell, then you and Harry would have melted together, forming one body with skin, bones, and muscle indiscernible from the other."

Harry blinked, looked at Draco--who was looking at him, and blinked again. The same thought seemed to be racing through their minds, and it wasn't a particularly mature thought, either. 'Eeeeeeewwww...'

"And when, exactly, will we be freed?" Harry tentatively asked.

She shrugged. "Whenever the spell wears off. It could be in several seconds. Or, worse case scenario, it could be a lifetime before either of you are separated." Her nose crinkled then. "Though I'm sure you'd both be driven to suicide long before that could happen..."

Draco and Harry shot her a Look that spoke in volumes. She grinned in answer.

It was surprising--and not a bit of a put-off for Draco and Harry both--but Hermione seemed to be enjoying this greatly. She grinned at them and put her wand back in her robe's pocket, crossing her arms underneath her breasts.

'Some best friend I have...' Harry thought darkly. 'Sadistic sense of humor... She's enjoying this too much! All of my friends and professors seem to be banding together against me...' He glared at that--NOT a pout, mind you--and turned his attention to the handcuffs chaining him and Draco together. 'I. Hate. You.' he thought at them.

It was then that Ron groaned, sat up and rubbed his head gently. "I had the _freakiest_ nightmare, Harry. I dreamed that I had accidently handcuffed you and Malfoy..." He blinked, stared at the still handcuffed boys, and promptly passed out once again. 

Hermione sighed and shook her head sadly. "If anyone needs me, I'll be with Ron in the Infirmary," she said while levitating the red-head. That stated, she made her way out of the classroom, 'accidently' bumping Ron's head on the doorway as she left the room.

"Well... hell," was the only comment uttered by the usually unruffled blonde Slytherin.

For the very first time in seven years, Harry agreed wholeheartedly with Draco Malfoy.

  
  
  
  


A/N: Bwa! Second chapter done! See? It was longer than chapter one--and each chapter will continue to get longer until I want to kill myself for having such a 'genius' idea... and readers squeal in happiness. _ Anyway, will update soon WITH a longer chapter. *giggles* Much torture awaits our favorite characters! D

Yami no Bakura: ...better than you picking on us some more.

...o_O;; ...aren't... you supposed to be in my Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction???

Yami no Bakura: D

...o.o;;


End file.
